


Wink

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Sanji has an interesting way of getting your attention in the grocery store.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Kudos: 12





	Wink

"Well hello there, pretty lady..." You mentally groaned as soon as you heard the sentence.

"Fucking hell, I just wanted to get some stuff for dinner..." You thought to yourself, turning around to see who had the gall to "compliment" you.

To your surprise, the dude wasn't as ugly as you thought he would be. Half of his face was hidden by his blonde hair, though, so who knows. Someone with an interesting shade of green hair stood behind him, clearly disgusted by the blonde.

"Did you need something?"

"I need your love," Contempt was all over your face, and you twitched in annoyance at the blonde. Walking right past him, you waved your hand dismissively.

"No thanks."

"But my lady!" _Really_ annoyed now, you spun on your heel, hands on your hips.

"What?!"

" _It'd be my pleasure to make you breakfast._ " The blonde slid his hand under the hidden half of his face and pulled his hair back, revealing his full face. The blonde winked, but you were too busy trying to figure out how he had two eyebrows curling the same way to realize what he had done. The green-haired man behind him began to burst out laughing, making the blonde growl in frustration.

"And just what's so funny, mosshead?!" Through his laughter, you could make out one sentence.

"The fact that you can't wink with only one eye showing, shit cook!"

" _YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW, CRAP SWORDSMAN!_ " The blonde and the green-haired man began to fight in the middle of the store aisle, completely forgetting about you.

Slowly, and very carefully, you walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was based off of this comic -> https://raincoatbridges.tumblr.com/post/158766143319/cant-wink-with-only-1-eye  
> Anyway, Nami had to convince Sanji and threaten Zoro to go together to the store. They made it back fine but they were three hours late because they kept fighting and Zoro kept getting lost lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of this comic -> https://raincoatbridges.tumblr.com/post/158766143319/cant-wink-with-only-1-eye  
> Anyway, Nami had to convince Sanji and threaten Zoro to go together to the store. They made it back fine but they were three hours late because they kept fighting and Zoro kept getting lost lmao.


End file.
